


Shoot me

by GalacticTwink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Game, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Guns, Heavy Angst, Humanstuck, It's not as kinky as it sounds, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Things have to go according to plan or shit will go down. When two members of opposite gangs walk into an ally, only one walks out when they're finished and that's just how it has to be. Kankri walks into an ally to meet some pretty boy from his rival's faction and he intends to walk out again, he has a boyfriend at home to think about.





	Shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> Should I apologise?

  Kankri exhales slowly, glancing behind him again  before he ducks into an ally. It’s been a while since he’s done one of these himself, are his hands shaking? The gun feels heavier than it used to. He’s gotten too used to being domestic since he got himself a boyfriend. But this is who he really is. Hard, dangerous, ruthless. Kankri can’t wait to go home after this. It’ll be quick, the guy he’s supposed to bump is some pretty boy; son of a boss that’s in over his head. He didn’t even get the guy’s name, he doesn’t matter in all this. Just sending a message to daddy. Kankri swerves, cutting across from one narrow passage to another and ducking down behind a dumpster. He’s early and a ways off from the meeting point, just in case. He’s alone, but his man might not be. He has enough bullets to go around, but they don’t need the attention of multiple shots fired in a highly populated area like this. Too many eyes would get here too quickly, and Kankri’s car is only a mile or so away. He’s going home tonight. Footsteps echo through the small space, deliberate and hesitant to go through so noisily; stopping halfway down. That’s Kankri’s guy. He can’t see the kid, not enough light from the street reaching back here to illuminate any more than his silhouette; but that’s enough of a target to shoot at. Everything isn’t that easy though. He stands slowly from his crouch and walks the rest of the distance between them slowly, making damn sure the guy sees that he’s locked and loaded. No secrets here. 

    “Alright chief, let’s get this over with, eh?” Kankri’s heart stops in his chest. Oh, god. He swallows, afraid to move or even breathe, let alone speak. Both of them can’t walk out of this ally even if information is passed, that’s just not how these things work. They both come inn and have a chat, then someone makes a power move and puts the other five feet under to show dominance. 

    “Well?” the man standing parallel to him scoffs, waving his own weapon carelessly. What is there to say.

    “Cronus?” Kankri’s voice reflects his dry mouth, throat scratchy as though he’s been waiting an eternity to say the single word. When he’d left the house, Cronus was still at home; how did he get here so quickly after he did? The other man makes a startled little sound, not unlike when Kankri surprises him with a kiss when he wasn’t expecting it, but more harsh.

    “Kan-” he knows the rules just as well as Kankri. Shit will go down later if they don’t carry through like they’re supposed to. This kind of thing is what prevents serious conflict between their branches. The two most powerful gangs in the city haven’t gone full scale against each other in nearly two decades; since the rival boss’s son was born and he simmered everything down. 

    “Cronus-”

    “Kan, I know what’s going’ through that pretty little head. Don’t. It’s fine. You know my dad, he won’t do anything with this. When it’s me or an all out, he’ll still pick me.” and there’s that. Cronus’s father has been itching to pull the trigger a few times and start something now that his baby boy is all grown up. Kankri takes another step, now able to make out faint features on his boyfriend’s face. His eyes, almost black in the shadows, the scar cut across his face from the first time they’d met, the smirk twisted up on his lips. Kankri snorts. This man can smile in any situation, can’t he?

    “Well hey baby. You come here often?” the Ampora wiggles his eyebrows, making the shorter man laugh despite his pulse still pounding in his ears. 

    “I don’t know, should I?” he knocks into Cronus with his empty hand, grabbing at his boyfriend’s to hold onto him. 

     “Cronus?”

    “Yeah baby?”

    “Kiss me.” he doesn’t waste any time with that order. They crash against each other, almost not achieving the makeout with how badly both of them seem to need to laugh at the situation. 

    “Hey chief, I love ‘ya.” he’s still smiling, looking down at Kankri with his words reflected back in his eyes. God, what a sweetheart. He’s always been like this. Being a gang baby did’t make him a cold hearted killer like it does to so many heirs. Like it did to Kankri’s brother and nearly Kankri himself. Four years younger than the Vantas, the bright and shining nineteen year old standing in front of him is so good. Good with kids, good with people, good with animals. Everything except good with a gun. He’s a shitty gang member and would’ve died three years ago if Kankri hadn’t thought he was cute. Now here they are again, but they’re all grown up this time.

    “I love you too, Cronus.” so much. Kankri holsters his gun and takes both of his boyfriend’s hands, levelling the other man’s gun against himself. 

    “Shoot me.” Cronus’s eyes widen, hand trying to pull out of the tight grip.

    “It’s alright. Everything will be alright.”

     “No, Kan-” Kankri pulls it for him. His grip on Cronus tightens, the metal firing straight through him at point blank and god is it a bitch. Five minutes? No, less. Definitely less. Cronus catches him, gun clattering onto the ground. 

    “Kankri-” he shushes the other man.

    “Not goodbye, okay?”

    “But you can’t- there’s no way- Kan that was point blank there’s so much blood it had to have-” he doesn’t have time for this. Kankri’s everything is pounding, he can barely form cohesive thoughts past how much it fucking hurts, it hurts so fucking much.

    “I forgive you.” that’s all he needs to do, Cronus has to be able to leave and move on; he has so much more to live for than Kankri ever did. A family, dreams, ambitions, goals to achieve. Kankri is happy to die, Cronus’s arms around him and three years of being happier than he ever thought possible behind them. The Ampora says something Kankri can’t hear. Everything feels far away. Even the pain.. Doesn’t feel real. Like it’s a dream. He has to go. Go to sleep, but the kind of sleep that you don’t have to wake up from.

    “I love you.” 


End file.
